thewebcomicwearemakingencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Open World Game Hub Page
Overview The world is taking place in the planetary rings of a greenish/blue gas giant in a distant, binary-star system. The rocks are, oddly enough, acting under a collective gravity rather than having their own, separate gravity. The gravity is roughly equal to Earth’s, and ‘down’ is the planet’s south pole. The rocks have formed into a giant chain of islands and most are no shorter than 100 meters tall and 500 meters long. The rocks don’t move in relation to each-other. The rocks are also inhabited, being an alpine-like biome. Pine trees are the most common, and the temperature is relatively cool. The inner rings are like a savannah and the innermost rings are a desert. The outermost rings are the coldest and snowy. The atmosphere is thin, and not thick enough to block out the stars, so the "day sky" is in the "Nautical Twilight" and night is in the "Full Night" phase. Day lasts 20 minutes while night lasts 15 minutes. Sunup and sundown both last about 1.5 minutes. =Geography= Areas Core Rings: these rings are the closest to the Suns. They are desert-like and go so close they almost touch the atmosphere. They are devoid of all life except the occasional dead bush or Acacia. Inner Rings: these rings are savannah-like. The only plants that live here are Acacias, bushes, and small cacti. Mid Rings: these rings make up the bulk of the ring system, forming the thickest rings. They are forested. there are also many swamps. Outer Rings: these rings are not unlike the Mid Rings, but are snowy. Rim: this ring is extremely cold, and made up of small chunks of ice and rock. It is completely devoid of all life. Beyond: this isn't actually a part of the ring system, but is rather out in space. Moons, asteroids, and other astronomical bodies exist here. Space Whales are often seen out here, occasionally accompanied by Jellyfish. Geographical Anomalies Most of the area here is made up of irregularly-shaped islands no smaller than 50 meters wide and 50 meters long. However, there are some anomalies, such as: Small Island: these are any island with dimensions that are less than 50m by 50m. They are rare, usually spawning only to bridge a gap between two faraway asteroids. Meteorite: these are big chunks of rock that suddenly fall from the sky. If they hit an asteroid, they will usually just become part of that island, being a crater. They often bring with them rare ores, and are often made up entirely of ores. Every day, the game decides 1 out of 350 chance that a meteorite will spawn anywhere within a 1000 meter radius of the player's current location. =Blocks/Objects= Natural Stone Grass Man-made Chest and Wardrobe Plant-Life Note that if any plant-life is chopped down or destroyed, it will respawn in a different location. Pine Tree Canopy Tree Giant Pine Acacia Tree Sticker Bushes Venus Flytrap Animal Life For scale, the player's speed is 70 and health is 20. Passive Passive Animals don't attack other animals or the plater for any reason. Space Whale Penguin Jellyfish Neutral Neutral Animals will only attack the player if provoked. They may attack other animals unprovoked, however. Provokation is usually an attack. Dragon Fox Flying Leopard Seal Roc Hostile Hostile Animals will attack the player for no reason at all. They often attack other animals for no reason, but this is not always the case. Thunder Ram Bear Big Damn Giant Orca Smoke Monster Mosquito Swarm